Southeastern Conference Championship Game
The Southeastern Conference Championship Game is an annual American football game that has determined the Southeastern Conference's season champion since 2013. The championship game pits the SEC Western Division regular season champion against the Eastern Division regular season champion. It is typically played on Week 15. Six of the sixteen current SEC members have played in the SEC Championship Game. Since 2014, under the current divisions, only Alabama, Florida and South Carolina from the east and Arkansas, LSU, Mississippi State, Ole Miss and Texas A&M from the west has made it to the game. The overall series between both divisions since 2014, is led by the Eastern Division, 4–2. History In 2013, the Southeastern Conference was formed with sixteen institutions. The conference split in two divisions in a zig-zag way to keep traditional rivals intact within the divisions and created a cross divisional rival for each of the teams. The two divisions in 2013 were Freedom and Liberty. The following table shows the current permanent inter-divisional opponent for each school in 2013. In 2014, the conference officials and athletic directors of each school created new divisions to replace the unpopular Freedom and Liberty Divisions. They created a true East and West divisions and dropped the permanent inter-divisional rivals. Since July 1, 2014, there has been two divisions, East and West. In 2020, Baylor and Kansas State left the SEC for the Big 12 Conference. Vanderbilt was then moved to the west division and SEC officials brought back the permanent inter-divisional rivals. Results Results from all SEC Championship games that have been played. Rankings are from the Coaches Poll released prior to matchup. Results by team * Auburn, Georgia, Missouri, Tennessee, and Vanderbilt have yet to make an appearance in an SEC Championship Game. Former members Baylor and Kansas State did not make the game while members of the conference. Notes Games: 8 (Current streak: Western Division 2 games) Eastern Division won 5; Eastern won three straight from 2013-15 (Alabama-3) Western Division won 3; Western won two straight from 2019-20 (Mississippi State-2) Eastern points – 235 (29.375) Western points – 234 (29.250) Only three games have been decided by 7 points or less (East is 2-1) No games have been decided by 1 point Longest drought: 6 years LSU 2014 5 years Arkansas 2015 3 years Florida and Texas A&M 2018 Rematches While SEC schools play every other member of their own division, they do not play every member of the opposite division; thus, the SEC Championship Game is not guaranteed to be a rematch of a regular season game. The SEC Championship game has featured a rematch of a regular season game a total of two times (2017 and 2020). The team which won the regular season game is 0–2 in the rematches. Common matchups Matchups that have occurred more than once: Category:Southeastern Conference Championship Game Category:Southeastern Conference West Division Category:Southeastern Conference East Division Category:Southeastern Conference Liberty Division Category:Southeastern Conference Freedom Division Category:College Football in Georgia Category:Conference Championship Game